The most confusing, hopeless thing
by IvyWings
Summary: It was the most confusing, frustrating, exasperating thing Nita had ever been through. Fighting the Lone One? No problem. Jumping from Galaxy to Galaxy? Bring it on. But this? This had her stumped. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards Series.**

**I am home sick today with nothing to do but type disgustingly warm and fuzzy one-shots with my cat. Enjoy =]**

Xx-------------------------------------------xX

It was the most confusing, frustrating, exasperating thing Nita had ever been through. Fighting the Lone One? No problem. Jumping from Galaxy to Galaxy while being chased by aliens who wanted to kill you? Bring it on. Dealing with a pesky little sister who thinks she knows it all and happens to be a wizard too? Been there, done that. But _this? _This had her stumped.

Nita stared at the dark haired boy sitting near her in a patch of sunlight filtering through the leaves of the tree they were under. As if he could feel the weight of her gaze, he looked up, meeting her grey eyes with his chocolate ones. He raised an eyebrow at her contemplating expression.

She shook her head slightly and gave him a small smile. He returned it and brought his gaze down to the manual in his lap again. She could see his eyes zooming across the text. Those deep brown eyes. They sparkled in the sunlight, rich and so deep she could drown in them.

There she went again. This was completely and hopelessly frustrating. He flipped some of his hair out of his eyes and continued reading. His hair was inky black, and getting rather long. It looked so silky and soft. Nita wanted to reach out and touch it; to run her hands through it and ---

Stop. She was hopeless. She gave a sigh of impatience at herself and fell back so she was lying on the warm grass, her eyes closed, deep in thought. She could feel her hair fanned out around her in soft brown waves. There was shuffling, and then she felt Kit come sit beside her. She opened one eye a slit then shut it again. If she saw even a glimpse she would not be able to stop herself. But fate seemed to be conspiring to bring her to her doom.

Even though she couldn't see him, she sure as hell could smell him and as he sat down she was immersed in his scent. Had he always smelled this good? So clean and fresh. The scent was intoxicating; subtly sexing and mysterious with a hint of comfort and familiarity. It was heavenly. Utter bliss. A small smile tugged at her lips and a soft contented sigh eased out of her. Nita reminded herself that she was hopeless.

"Comfy?" An amused voice sounded above her. She had forgotten about her ability to hear. Damn fate. His voice sounded velvety smooth. Nita wouldn't say it was musical or sounded like bells because lets face it; that's so obviously cliché.

She let out a murmured agreement. _Please say something else._ She thought privately to herself. She almost opened her eyes when he gave a low chuckling laugh at her dreamy state. It was a good thing she didn't because she knew she would loose it then.

"Nita, open your eyes." Oh shoot. Please anything but that. Was he in cahoots with the rest of the universe, trying to do her in? She hoped not.

"Nita," he said again. She could hear the wry smile on his face when he said that and refrained from sticking out her tongue. That would mean she had to open her mouth which would present a small possible window for extremely embarrassing word vomit. So she kept her mouth and eyes shut.

Suddenly she felt something warm and soft trace from her cheek, along her jaw line. The shock of him touching her forced her eyelids open. Damn. She had lost. She found herself staring into those beautiful eyes again and knew she was in trouble.

She felt her lips part and breath in his wonderful scent and knew she was doomed.

"Kit," she said very softly. Uh oh. She could feel the word vomit coming. She couldn't restrain herself. Oh no, oh no.

"I love you." Oh dear. She was dead, doomed for all eternity for her stupidity. She didn't want to see the rejection, disgust, horror, anger, ect, in those hypnotizing eyes so instead she shut hers. Tight. And waited for her fate.

Fate came in the form of a pair of soft lips against hers. There went her eyelids again. They never seem to be able to stay shut. But maybe she didn't want them shut this time. Because otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to believe that he was kissing her back, leaning over her, his hands on the ground on either side of her. Her lips, who had already betrayed her, responded with relish. She then lost control of her hands too and they jumped to his hair, running themselves through his dark locks.

Kit pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. They were probably filled with profound shock, awe, and a pathetically immense happiness. He chuckled again and a grin lit his face. Her little heart was sent galloping. How embarrassing. Everyone within a mile radius could probably hear its thumping. "I love you too," he told her. Then he kissed her again. Suddenly, everything didn't seem quiet so confusing.

Xx----------------------------xX

Please review (my cat and I will love you for all eternity) -Ivy


End file.
